


Open it up tonight the devil can ride

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the past, early S2. They’re still on Nassau. </p><p>The one in which Silver gets exactly what he asked for.</p><p> <em>“Has it been so long since someone has wanted you, just you the man, and not what you could do for them, that you don’t remember how it feels to be wanted? There’s no grand plan here. No scheme I’m aiming for. Maybe someday I’ll want into your head, but today, right now, I just want your body, your hands, your cock. I just want you.”</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Open it up tonight the devil can ride

**Author's Note:**

> This was not supposed to happen today, but well here we are again, and lookey, more porn. Yes I know, I’m sure everyone is shocked. I honestly don’t know where it all comes from. I just have this really deep need to see Silver fucked to within an inch of his life. *shrugs* I keep trying to write bottom!Flint and it will not happen and I am SAD AS FUCK because that man needs a good dicking. 
> 
> Title from _Hang on St. Christopher_ by Tom Waits as covered by the Bullet Boys.

He’s almost to the door when Silver speaks.

“Are you sure about that?”

Flint turns and Silver has sprawled out in the chair Flint had left him in, smirk firmly in place. He spreads his legs wide, pants pulling tight to make sure that Flint has a perfect view of his very obvious erection. As much as he’d like to walk back over, pick Silver up and stretch him out on the bed directly behind him, he knows now is not the time. 

Flint knows that if he succumbs now, it will link them irrevocably and he’s not entirely sure he’s ready for that or if he even wants that at all. He thinks this has to be some sort of game, there must be something that Silver is angling for and he’s somehow decided that seducing Flint is the best way to get it.

Walking back over he places his palms flat on the arms of the chair and leans in close so there’s less than an inch between their lips.

“Do you think putting yourself on display will entice me out of my decision? As I said, If and when I take you to bed, it will be when I say. It won’t be because of some game you’re trying to play with me.”

Silver tilts his face up and Flint knows what he’s asking for, but before Flint can deny him, Silver surprises him again.

“This isn’t a game. Not this.”

Flint takes a moment to really look at him. For all intents and purposes, Silver looks like a man who is caving to his body’s desires; pupils mostly dilated, breath starting to come heavy. There’s a fine layer of sweat on his brow and when Flint reaches out to cover Silver’s cock with his hand, Silver’s whole body shudders and his eyes fall closed with a soft moan. Silver’s hips hitch up pressing his cock more firmly into Flint’s grip.

“Then what is this about?”

Silver’s eyes when he opens them are heavy lidded, lust shining like a beacon. His voice is raspy and thick.

“Has it been so long since someone has wanted you, just you the man, and not what you could do for them, that you don’t remember how it feels to  _ be _ wanted? There’s no grand plan here. No scheme I’m aiming for. Maybe someday I’ll want into your head, but today, right now, I just want your body, your hands, your cock. I just want you.”

Flint can see no deceit in Silver’s eyes. He places his knee on the chair between Silver’s thighs forcing Silver to sit fully upright and spread his legs as wide as possible to make room. Flint leans forward slightly so his thigh is pressing flush against Silver’s cock. Silver’s breath hitches and his hands come up to circle Flint’s wrists. There’s no strength in the grip, just a grounding touch.

Flint can see the pulse hammering in Silver’s neck. He’s a little in awe of how Silver is responding to him, enough to have him half hard. He pushes harder with his thigh and Silver shudders again, this time pushing his hips up and rubbing himself against Flint’s thigh. 

Flint cups Silver's cheek to tilt his head up, fingers gently cradling the side of his face. He traces Silver’s bottom lip with this thumb. He brushes their mouths together softly, but pulls back before Silver can turn it into anything more.  

“And should I decide to have you, what is it that you want?” Flint whispers directly into Silver’s ear, his nose brushing the curls aside before gently tugging the lobe with his teeth.

“Anything. Everything. Whatever you’ll let me have.” It’s said on a sigh of breath as Silver’s hand tightens around Flint’s left wrist. 

Flint’s hand trails down Silver’s chest and stops to rub back and forth across one of Silver’s nipples. Flint pushes in with his leg just that much harder and Silver’s eyes drop closed as his head falls back. He’s gripping Flint’s arm and the chair arm for leverage, boots firmly on the ground as he rides Flint’s thigh shamelessly. 

His breath is frantic, his moans broken and he looks like every fantasy Flint has had since he first saw John Silver’s face. He has no doubt that if he stayed right here, just as he is, Silver would make himself come just like this against Flint’s thigh. He has to admit the thought is heady.

Silver’s tongue licks out to wet his lips and Flint can’t help but finally seal their mouths together. The kiss is deep and wet and Flint chases Silver’s tongue before scraping his teeth over Silver’s bottom lip. Silver moans into it, his hands come up to hold tight to Flint’s shirt while his hips continue to pump against Flint’s thigh. Flint’s hands tilt Silver’s head so he can get deeper and rub his tongue along every surface inside Silver's mouth.  

When Flint draws back, Silver moans out, “Please.” It’s broken and raw and filled with so much need that Flint can’t say no.

He steps back and drops to his knees. He unbuttons Silver’s pants quickly and pulls Silver’s cock out. Flint pulls him to the edge of the chair. Silver spreads his legs wide around Flint’s shoulders. Flint drops his head and swallows Silver in one go. Silver moans loud enough that Flint’s sure the people in the next room heard it. 

Flint pulls up slowly, just the tiniest hint of teeth on the head. Pulling Silver’s foreskin back he tongues at the slit and is rewarded with drops of pearly white. He runs his tongue in circles around the head, pulls Silver’s foreskin up and over his tongue as he holds the skin in place. He circles the head in a cocoon of wet heat making Silver moan continuously above him.

Silver arches his back pushing further into Flint’s mouth. His hands land on Flint’s head, his fingers threading through Flint's hair. Silver is panting, his voice high and thin as he moans. 

Flint looks up and he’s struck by how beautiful Silver looks. His eyes are glassy and there’s sweat sliding down his neck. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are swollen from being bitten. He looks like a wreck and it makes Flint throb in his pants. 

Silver pulls Flint’s head up, pupils completely taken over by black as he says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Flint drops his head to Silver’s thigh as the words hit him hard. His heartbeat kicks up another notch and his cock twitches out a bead of precome. Every self preservation instinct he has is calling him off, telling him he’s a fool for giving into this.

But he wants this. He wants Silver under him, surrounding him. He wants to fuck Silver until neither of them can speak or walk and then he wants to do it all over again. It’s been so long since someone has looked at him the way Silver is looking at him.

Silver must see the indecision because he says, “I swear it, all I want is this. I won’t hold it against you, I won’t use it against you in any way.”

Flint knows better. If he does this now, it'll never be just this, it'll never be only this. It'll be a thousand times between now and the end and he'll give in every time.

Silver cups the back of Flint’s head as he slides off the chair into Flint’s lap. His thighs bracket Flint’s hips and he brings their lips together briefly. He presses kisses to Flint’s cheeks and eyelids and chin whispering, “Please,” with every brush of his mouth. 

The dam inside Flint breaks at the reverence in Silver’s lips and hands as he strokes and caresses Flint’s body. He wraps both arms around Silver and lifts. Silver’s legs immediately circle his waist and Flint can hear the hitch in Silver’s breath as he runs his hands along Flint’s biceps as they bulge with the exertion of carrying him across the room.

He puts one knee on the bed and presses Silver’s back into the mattress following him down to rest between Silver’s thighs. The kiss he gives Silver is hard and demanding, their tongues slide together and Silver moans tightening his legs around Flint and pressing up so their cocks are lined up. Flint groans as they rub together through layers of fabric. It’s more touch than he’s had in a very long time and he’s on edge already.

Silver pushes a hand into Flint’s pants. He takes Flint’s cock in his fist and slides the foreskin slowly up over the head of Flint’s cock squeezing as he goes. Flint pulls back on a gasp and can’t help the slow thrusts into Silver’s palm. 

He sits up on his knees and takes to the side of the bed and removes his boots, pants and shirt while Silver does the same.

Once both sets of clothes are discarded, Silver pushes Flint flat and sits astride him. His hands slide across Flint’s chest as he traces patterns of freckles with his fingertips. His touch is gentle, slightly hesitant like he thinks Flint might still deny him. He leans in and pulls one of Flint’s nipples into his mouth and Flint lets out a groan. His hand tangles in Silver’s hair pressing Silver’s mouth harder against his chest.

Silver’s fingers come up and roll Flint’s other nipple between thumb and forefinger with just enough pressure to send a shot of pleasurable pain through him.

Flint runs both hands down Silver’s back to his ass, cupping one fleshy check in each hand he squeezes. One finger slips between to stroke over Silver’s hole. Silver gasps and sits up half way before dropping his forehead to the middle of Flint’s chest. He pushes his hips back into Flint’s hand.

The tip of Flint’s forefinger slides over Silver's hole again and again never fully breaching him despite Silver trying to get him inside.

When Flint pulls his hands away and begins pushing Silver up, Silver protests.

“Have to get the oil.” Flint said with a trace of amusement.

Silver rolls to his back and watches as Flint crosses the room to dig through the bureau to find a small glass bottle. When he turns back, his breath catches. Silver is splayed on the bed, head turned toward Flint, his hair a dark halo around his head, eyes hooded as they trace over Flint’s body. His hand lazily strokes his cock as he watches Flint come closer.

He kneels between Silver’s open legs, knocks Silver's hand away so he can runs his fingertips down the length of Silver’s cock causing him to shiver.

Flint pours oil over his fingers and brings them back to Silver’s ass. He traces lightly back and forth from Silver’s sac to his hole, never pushing in, just lightly testing the give. He rubs his thumb firmly against the pink skin until just the tip slips in. 

Silver’s legs fall to the side and he moans low in his throat. Flint pushes all the way in and pumps forward and back slowly. He pulls out and pushes his forefinger in fast, pumping two or three time before pulling out and adding more oil. Silver whimpers at the loss, his hole clenching down on nothing. 

Flint comes back with two fingers fucking Silver with quick, strong strokes, making sure to hit exactly right every couple of passes. He leans in and takes just the head of Silver’s cock in his mouth and sucks hard. 

Silver all but screams and grabs Flint’s hair begging, “Now, please, now.”

Flint pulls off and chuckles before saying, “Hmm, not yet.”

He continues working two fingers into Silver’s hole. He’s so responsive that Flint wants to draw this out. Every thrust of his fingers has Silver shaking and moaning and thrashing. It’s making Flint’s blood run hot.

Silver is tugging at the bed sheet with one hand while pushing his hips down against Flint’s hand. His other hand is roaming his chest, pinching his own nipples. Each time he reaches for his cock, Flint pushes his hand away and Silver whines.

“You could finish this way couldn’t you? Just like this, with only my fingers.”

Silver’s eyes fly open and Flint can see slight panic.

“Yes, but, I want you inside me, please.” 

“You said anything did you not? What if this is what I want? What if I want watch you come just like this?”

Flint rubs his fingers back and forth over that little pleasure center. Silver’s mouth goes slack and his eyes roll up as he loses the ability to speak. His body is jerking with every stroke of Flint’s fingers and a string of moans is the only sound in the room.

Keeping his hand firmly in place Flint slides his body up next to Silver. His lips trace a trail from nipple to neck, each sucking kiss making Silver’s high pitched whines that much louder. Flint leans in to whisper in Silver’s ear.

“What if put my tongue here, where my fingers are? What if I want to taste you from the inside? Would you let me?” 

Flint presses up with his fingers, rubbing just that much harder. Silver’s whole body jerks and then he’s coming across his stomach as he wails Flint’s name. His fists are white knuckled on the sheets and his back is arched at an angle that if Flint hadn’t seen with his own eyes would have thought impossible. Silver’s eyes are mere slits and bleary, unable to focus as he comes down.

Flint is so hard he hurts but he’s not nearly finished. Now that’s he decided to have Silver, he’ll take everything he wants, everything Silver is willing to give up to him. He intends to be greedy and glut himself on the feeling of having someone against him again. He realizes now just how much he’s been missing the way a man feels beneath him, around him.

He pulls his fingers free and leans in to clean the mess on Silver’s stomach and chest. He savors the taste as he works his tongue over each streak. By the time he’s nearly finished Silver’s hand has threaded itself through Flint’s hair and he’s making encouraging noises every time Flint’s tongue catches on his skin.

Once he’s cleaned Silver sufficiently, he presses up and takes Silver’s mouth in a mostly chaste kiss. Just the barest meeting of lips. Silver chases his mouth, brings it back and opens it wide with his tongue. He hums as he tastes himself.

Silver reaches down and takes hold of Flint’s cock, he slides his hand back and forth in an easy rhythm. If he left it, Flint knows he’d definitely come, but he’s got bigger plans so when Silver pushes him flat to his back he allows it just to see where this is going.

“I want to ride you.”

And as much as the idea makes Flint want to get down on his knees and thank Christ, it’s not time yet.

“Not yet.”

Silver raises an eyebrow.

“Not yet? Can you not feel how hard you are?”

Flint laughs, “Of course I can, but I still have plans for you.”

He sees Silver shiver and it makes him smile ferally. He’s going to enjoy this. They’re both going to enjoy this. 

Flint piles pillows and bedding up behind his head and then motions for Silver to straddle him. He guides Silver up until his half hard cock is bobbing right in front Flint’s mouth. With one hand he holds Silver’s cock steady and with the other he pulls Silver forward by his hip.

“Come here, I want to suck you.”

“Jesus Christ.” Silver gasps.

Flint smiles up at him, “James will do.” 

Before Silver can say another word Flint is leaning forward and guiding Silver’s cock into his mouth. Flint can’t stop the moan he lets loose. Silver’s eyes drop closed and his head falls back and Flint is presented with the prettiest picture he’s ever seen. He works his tongue over and around bringing Silver to full hardness.  


He loves the weight on his tongue. He loves the burn in his jaw as he stretches muscles he hasn’t used in years. He curls his tongue around the head and laps at the slit coaxing fluid out. He’s already addicted to the taste. He urges Silver to fuck his mouth, drawing his hips forward and back. 

He squeezes Silver’s hips and Silver looks to him. Silver’s eyes are clouded with raw need and Flint feels his own cock twitch at the hunger staring back at him. He settles back against the pile of bedding behind him and tips his head just enough to make it easy and then he slowly pulls Silver all the way forward until the head of his cock in resting in Flint’s throat. 

“Oh fuck.” Silver grates out on a broken moan.

He guides Silver back and forth a few times before Silver takes over. He starts slow, his hips barely moving, very clearly careful of not hurting Flint. Flint encourages him with a moan every time Silver slides into his throat. 

Flint curls his tongue so that it’s caressing the underside of Silver’s cock on every stroke. He can’t take his eyes off of Silver. He’s a fucking wonder, so responsive to pleasure, so beautiful it makes Flint’s chest ache. 

Silver’s hair is falling around him and there is sweat pooling in the dip of his collarbone that Flint wants to taste. His breath is gasping and the sounds he’s making are enough to send a shiver down Flint’s spine. He watches the muscles in Silver’s thighs tighten and release as he pumps his hips in an increasingly faster pace. 

There are tears pricking Flint’s eyes as his breath is cut off every other stroke as Silver starts fucking his mouth in earnest. Silver’s hands fly to Flint’s hair and he curls his fingers at the back of Flint’s head holding him at the angle Silver needs.

Flint’s hands slide along the back of Silver’s thighs up to Silver’s ass. He digs his nails into the flesh and Silver moans above him. He lets one finger slip between to stroke lightly across Silver’s hole. He circles round and round never breaching him fully, just brushing over his opening again and again.

“Please. Fuck me. Please.”

Silver’s voice is needy and thick. Flint slides his finger in up to the first knuckle and Silver whines again. Silver is still slick and open, the pleasure he had and the pleasure he’s getting now relaxing him and keeping him ready. Flint pushes his middle finger in next to the first and slides them all the way in. Silver hisses, his hips stuttering, his rhythm faltering as he presses deeper into Flint’s throat and then back onto Flint's fingers.  


Flint moans around Silver, loves the way he’s being used. It’s everything he wants, everything he didn’t realize he was missing. Flint gasps for breath every time Silver pulls out only to be choked off once again. If Flint couldn’t see Silver's face he’d be tempted to wonder if it was on purpose but Flint can see him. 

Flint can see how lost Silver is to anything but the need to come. Pleasure has overridden every other instinct as he tugs Flint’s head back sinking deeper and deeper. His whole face is slack, mouth hanging open as he pants harshly. His mind is gone and his body is on autopilot. Flint knows it won’t be long.

Just as Flint starts to squeeze another finger in Silver shatters above him. His hands grip tight in Flint’s hair and his body starts to shake. He shoves in hard and comes down Flint’s throat. Flint pulls his fingers free after Silver’s emptied himself and Flint has gladly swallowed it it all. 

He licks Silver clean until Silver is letting out pained little whimpers above him. He’s slumped over, his chest almost resting on the top of Flint’s head as he comes down.

Flint guides Silver’s body down until his legs are spread on either side of Flint’s hips and his head is resting on Flint's shoulder. His ass is just inches from Flint’s aching cock. Flint lets him rest for several long moments before he reaches over the side of the bed to grab the oil to slick himself. 

"Still want me to fuck you?" Flint holds his breath while he waits. If the answer is no, Flint will make due, but Jesus he hopes to hell its yes. He wants to feel the tight heat that had surrounded his fingers on his cock.  


"God yes."

Flint breathes out slow and then positions Silver carefully. He slides in all in one go. Silver hums from the back of his throat. Flint has to grit his teeth and stay perfectly still. When Silver’s hips start tiny figure eights Flint gasps.

“Don’t move. Jesus Christ, don’t fucking move.” Flint can hear the desperation in his voice.  


Too much movement and it’s going to be all over. He’s so close to the edge already. Silver is a fucking dream. He feels amazing and watching him come twice, tasting him, hearing him but not feeling him had been pure torture. 

Silver is so hot inside that Flint feels like he’ll catch on fire himself. Silver’s mouth is moving over his chest, laying soft kisses all along his sternum. It’s a nice distraction from the tight grip on his cock. Silver lies on him for several more minutes, his breathing returning to normal as the weightlessness leaves him.  


It allows Flint a little breathing room so that when Silver finally sits up and he sinks down further on Flint’s cock he’s a little less likely to lose it immediately.

When Flint catches Silver’s eyes there’s a playfulness there that he didn’t expect. Silver rotates his hips and Flint sucks a sharp breath in through his nose as his hands grip Silver’s sides tightly.

“Just how close are you?” 

“Very.”

“So, if I do this….”

“Fuck, John, stop. Fucking hell.”

Flint grips Silver’s hips so tight he knows he’s leaving bruises. Silver laughs, but he stills for several long minutes.

Once Flint’s iron grip on his hips has relaxed Silver braces his hands on Flint’s chest and lifts all the way up then slides down sinfully slow. Once he’s seated again he rocks back and forth, little hitching breaths escaping him. Flint grits his teeth and forces himself back from the edge once more.

“Christ, you feel so good.” Silver’s words are slightly slurred. “I’ve been hard for you from the moment I saw you. Wanted you in me, just like this. So fucking full.”

Silver's eyes are closed, head tilted to the side, satisfied smile pulling his lips up. He looks like he’s been in the bottle all day; in that hazy drunken place where everything is fuzzy and beautiful and good.

Flint lets his eyes wander. Silver’s body is beautiful, bronze and hard, muscles standing out as he works himself down on Flint's cock. He can’t take his eyes off of the muscles in Silver’s abdomen as he rocks and sways. Flint reaches up and tweaks both of Silver’s nipples just to hear him gasp. 

He strokes his fingers along Silver’s half hard cock and Silver hums in the back of his throat.

“Can you, again?”

Silver’s brow furrows and he says, “I..I don’t know.”

“I want you to try.”

Silver nods and starts to move. He rotates his hips, just sliding back and forth, no real power to it. Just gentle rocking as he makes himself feel good and Flint can’t look anywhere else. He’s mesmerized by the way Silver just takes the pleasure he wants. He's completely enthralled with the way Silver just gives himself over to it.

Slowly, barely even lifting up, he starts to fuck himself on Flint’s cock. His nails bite into Flint’s chest as Silver uses him for leverage. Flint spreads a few drops of oil on his fingers and grips Silver’s cock tight forming a channel for him to slide through.

His pace starts to pick up, hips lifting further before coming back down a little harder each time. Flint can tell he’s trying to get the angle right, trying to hit that place that will make him fly. Flint cants his hip up just a few inches and Silver finds it. He cries out, chin falling to his chest, his eyes squeezing closed. 

He’s riding Flint hard and fast now and his breath is stuttering out in stops and starts and Flint can see it coming closer and closer. He can see it written in the lines on Silver's face and the tremors in his body. He can feel it in the way Silver’s ass is squeezing rhythmically around him. He can hear it in the chant that Silver’s gasping out. 

“That’s it, take what you need, use me. Make yourself come for me.”

“Please.” Silver whines out.

Flint sees the frustration on Silver’s face. Almost there but he can’t reach it. Flint releases Silver’s cock and takes his hips in his hands. He plants his feet and pushes up. Silver yelps as they come together hard, Flint’s cock driving in over and over. Silver’s whole body is drawn tense every muscle ready and waiting. It’s still not enough. Flint is closing in on his own release and he will not allow himself to get there first.

“James, please, I need more. Please, I can’t--”

Silver cries out in protest when Flint lifts him up and off. He puts Silver on his back and and slides home again a second later. Flint puts his hands on the back of Silver’s thighs and pushes them up and out as he drives in fast with a punishing rhythm. Silver is frantic, his hands sliding everywhere, never settling for more than second. 

His hair is spread out under him, sweat starting to mat it to his head as he thrashes. He’s panting so hard Flint is beginning to worry whether he’s getting enough air. He knows he’s got the right spot when Silver all but screams on the next stroke. 

“Oh fuck, that’s it, don’t stop.” Silver breaks off with a gasp.

Flint watches Silver’s body start to tense again. His head presses back, baring his throat. Before he knows it Silver is teetering on the edge. His fingers are clutching Flint’s biceps hard enough that there will be bruises left behind. Flint releases one leg and grips Silver’s cock tight. He leans in sucking kisses into the skin of Silver's neck.

“Come for me, John.” Flint murmurs before biting hard the juncture of Silver’s neck and shoulder.

One stroke is all it takes and Silver’s cock jerks hard. Silver lets out a low moan tinged with just a hint of pain. His breath stops and his cock only releases a few drops of fluid but his body shakes just the same. His back arches hard and his legs squeeze tight around Flint’s hips the same way his ass squeezes around Flint’s cock.

Flint plants his hands on the bed beside Silver’s shoulder and his hips fly in a disjointed rhythm. Flint feels his own stomach tighten, knows he’s only got a few strokes left. He lets his head drop to Silver’s chest as he thrusts a few more times and then a tidal wave takes him.

His loses feeling in his toes and fingers and he can feel how hard he’s pulsing inside Silver. His whole body is jerking. He moans so loud he’d be embarrassed if he could feel anything other than blinding, white hot pleasure flow through him like lava. It's so fucking good he can feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. He’s shaking and gasping and he doesn’t remember it ever being like this. 

He can’t remember this kind of implosion behind his eyes, or the way his arms tingle or the way his cock just keeps twitching and emptying in long hard pulses that don’t feel like they’ll ever stop. 

When he looks up at Silver, Flint realizes he’s out cold. He tries not to chuckle but he can’t help himself. 

Once he feels his cock starting to go soft, he rolls to the side and tosses one leg and one arm over Silver’s body. He rests his head along Silver’s collarbone and yawns. There are things he needs to say, and understandings they need to reach, but Flint figures it can wait. He pulls a blanket over them and doesn’t fight the tiredness in his bones.


End file.
